Hurtful Love
by SCandCK1899
Summary: [Emily's ff]Things were going great for Chancey. But when Shoesie, her best friend, leaves without telling Chancey, and doesn't see her again for 8 years, Chancey will discover if her friendship is stronger than mourning, and she will discover her lover..


**Hurtful Love**

**Chapter 1-Best Friends**

In was a bright and clear night in New York. It was about 9 p.m. and it was getting real dark and Chancey and Shoesie were walking around Manhattan. Shoesie had to get home and Chancey was escorting her. Chancey was wearing overalls with her short brown boots. Her short brown hair was covered by her brown newsie hat and her bright blue eyes just glowed in the light of the moon (even though from all the city lights you couldn't see the moon very well). She had a brown shirt on, but you could barely see it because of her overalls. Shoesie was a little bit shorter than Chancey and was wearing overalls with a dirty pink shirt under and of course great shoes. She had brown hair too accept a little lighter and shorter and she had brown eyes.

These two 8 year olds were best friends and they did everything together except sell newspapers. One of the only things they both didn't have was parents. Shoesie's mom and dad had a nice house and Shoesie didn't sell papes because her parents paid for everything. She even went to school once and awhile. Chancey lived in the newsie lodging home. She never knew what happened to her parents. The only thing she did know was that something happened and she was left to defend herself.

They walked over to Shoesie's door. They said goodbye to each other and Chancey started walking back to the lodging home. They had made a date to play at a tree they both knew very well the next day. They loved to climb it and they did it all the time. They even got yelled at from officials sometimes for climbing on it and they were chased once or twice because Chancey had escaped from the refuge. They would just go on it when no one was looking or when they just felt the urge to.

Chancey, out of no where started to think about Shoesie and her family. She had a mom, dad, brother, and sister. She walked on and started humming to herself. She thought of it because Jack had sang it to her anytime she wanted him to. She hummed and she hummed the song she had heard a million times, "Santa Fe". Jack had originally made it up because he wanted to go to Santa Fe and live, but he decided all he wanted was here for now (at 8 years old he decided this). She liked the song and it really reminded her of Shoesie and all she loved (even though there wasn't much to love in her life). She even had a little fun dancing some steps like spinning around.

She walked into the lodging home, climbed up the stairs and saw the guys playing cards. Most of them that played were older boys like Hooky and Sneak who were in the 18, 19 range. Hooky had to be the nicest out of the two because Sneak wouldn't invite you to play a game or help you sell your papes. Hooky would do both with a smile on his face. How they were best friends………the world may never know. But some that played card games were 8 year olds like Mush or Kid Blink. Normally she would have joined them playing cards, but she didn't want to be tired when she was climbing a tree the next day so she got ready for bed thinking of the wonderful day waiting to come. Hooky even asked her to play and so did Racetrack, but she turned them down politely and changed into to her pajamas (well, the clothes she used for pajamas). She climbed into bed. She started to think about times when they had climbed the tree before like when Shoesie had gone up first and she slipped. Chancey tried to catch her and they both fell down. Chancey just laughed her head off and Shoesie sat there crying. Chancey laughed to herself, rolled over, and fell asleep.

**Chapter 2-An Unpleasant Surprise**

Chancey woke up and got ready so she could get her papes and sell them fast. She got over to the papes place and bought 50 papes which was less than usual because she wanted to get to the tree when she told Shoesie she would. It was about 11:30 and Chancey was heading over to the tree because she got done sellin. They were supposed to meet at 12 so she had good time and she could get there in there in 5 minutes at the most (unless she got chased by officials….then that would make it probably take a little bit longer). She went over to the tree and sat by it. She started to whistle "Seize the Day" and look around to see if she could see Shoesie coming.

She had waited awhile when she looked over at a clock and saw it was 12:15. She thought "that's weird……Shoesie is usually not late for anything. Did she have school today? If so, why did she make our playtime so early?" She decided she would start climbing the tree and when Shoesie got there, she would get down and start climbing it again with her. And maybe she would be able to see Shoesie coming from higher up. She got about half way up it and found a little folded piece of paper. It said Chancey on it and suddenly her heart sank. She opened it up and started trying to read it. She couldn't read the best, but she could read the note and she soon found out why she could read it…….it was Shoesie's hand writing. It said:

"Chancey I am sorry, but we had to move. I can't explain why and I don't know why, but someday I promise we will meet again and I will tell you all you need to know. I love you my best friend. As long as we are friends or memories I will love you.

Your friend,

Shoesie"

Chancey tried to climb down the tree, but she tripped and fell. She landed on her arm and it ached, but the pain coming from her heart hurt even more. She thought about it for awhile and looked at her arm. She thought "there was no one to catch me……no one that cares enough about me to catch me. Where is Shoesie when I need her to catch me?" She lost her best friend and she felt like she was alone. Alone, trapped in the cruel and harsh world.

She tried with all her might to stand up, but she just couldn't do it. Every time some one would walk by, she would think of how much she wanted to scream for help, but if she did, she would probably be sent back to the refuge so she just sat there trying to hold it in.

It was about 2 hours later when she felt enough strength inside herself so she could at least get back to the lodging home. She put the note in her pocket and got ready to get herself up. She reached up and grabbed a low branch on the tree and pulled herself up. She stumbled a little and then started slowly but surely walking. She would walk close to buildings and stuff like that so she could hold onto something. She was still pretty wobbly and trying to choke back the tears and sobs made it even harder.

Hooky was walking along and he saw her. He wondered what happened to her. After he saw her stumble a few times, he decided he would try and help her, but then he thought that she would probably just refuse his help. She always was one to be stubborn so he just walked along watching her to make sure that when she fell, she would still get back up.

**Chapter 3-A Helping Hand**

Chancey stumbled back to the lodging home and sat on the curb. She put her face in her one good hand and cried uncontrollably. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Jack was looking down at her. He had to be her best friend besides Shoesie. He was also 8 years old, had brown hair and always seemed to be wearing a red scarf around his neck. "Looks like youse 'ad a rough day. Care ta explain?" he asked sitting down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Shoesie's gone. I donno why but 'er family just left," Chancey put her head in her hand again and couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried.

"Don't cry Chancey. Youse'll see 'er again. In da meantime youse 'ave the newsies……….and ya 'ave me. I think we could go and play some games wit da guys. I'm sure day are playin card games because I saw some guys go in dare. Maybe dale'll(they'll) let us play. I know Hooky would and Racetrack always looks for a challenge even dough he never finds one. Come on."

She let out a little chuckle. "Ok, but I 'ope I won't have ta use my 'and. It hurts real bad." He helped her up and they walked into the lodging home. She lay down on her bed and wiped the tears off her face thinking about what Jack had told her and she started feeling like she wasn't so alone after all.

"Come on Chancey," she looked over and saw a 9 year old Racetrack looking back at her, "lets play."

"Yeah," Hooky said, "dare is extra room and besides, youse haven't played in awhile." He pointed to the seat beside Jack.

She went over and sat next to Jack "I told ya he is lookin for a challenge," Jack whispered in Chancey's ear.

They started playing a new game of poker and Racetrack, being very good at it, won almost every time. Chancey, for not being able to take her mind off of Shoesie, did rather well.

**Chapter 4-8 Years Later**

"Jackie boy……Jackie boy. Wake up," Chancey shook him with all her might. She was already dressed and he was not out of bed yet. "Let's go! Those papes ain't gonna sell 'emselves ya know. And Kloppman won't tolerate a sleepa." She shook him again and he opened him eyes.

"Ok ok…..I'm gettin up. I'll be ready in a sec," he mumbled and sat up. She started walking in the other direction when Jack pulled her foot up and she fell to the ground. She looked back at him and he had a corny grin on his face. She jumped up quickly and tackled Jack. So fast that her hat fell off and they both fell off the bottom bunk of the bed and unto the floor with a great thud. She got off him and they both started laughing hysterically. She helped him up and they both walked into the washroom. "Do ya wanna go with me to Brooklyn today?" Jack asked looking at Chancey, "I'm doing some stuff wit Spot." He walked into a little changing room.

"Yeah sure. I haven't seen Spot in awhile and I guess I could afford to see his charming face. What are we gonna do?"

Ignoring what Chancey said about Spot, Jack said, "Donno, but we are meetin at the racetracks. Racetrack is goin along too and maybe Kid Blink."

"Sounds great." She answered. "We betta get going so we can sell our papes fast." They ran out of the lodging home and raced to the papes place. Chancey won and they both got 100 papes. They walked out and started there day as they usually did. Sellin there papes as all newsies start their day. Jack and Chancey usually sold in the same place, so they walked off together with Kid Blink behind them yelling out the headlines as they walked.

**Chapter 5-Many Races**

It was about noon when Jack and Chancey were almost done selling their papes. Chancey sold her last one when they both saw Racetrack and Kid Blink running towards them. They stopped in front of Jack and Chancey. "Ready to go?" Kid Blink asked.

"Of course da married couple is ready to go." Racetrack laughed. Chancey and Jack just looked at him, exchanging looks with one another.

"Oh be quiet Race. I guess I am as ready as I'll eva be," Jack looked over at Chancey and she nodded. "Good…..let's go." All four of them started walking towards Brooklyn. They went back to the lodging home first so that they could drop off their money. Chancey put her money under her pillow because it was probably one of the safest places in the lodging home. Jack, Kid Blink, and Racetrack did the same thing and they all walked down to the lobby. Kloppman was in the lobby reading a pape (he probably bought one of one of the newsies that wasn't getting a good profit).

"And where are you guys off to at this time of the day?" he asked looking at Jack.

"Da racetracks," Chancey said before Jack had a chance to. "We are doin some things with Spot Conlon today and he told us to meet him there."

"Have fun," Kloppman said and went back to reading his pape. He wasn't really very strict with them most of the time, but when it came to getting up in the morning, he had no tolerance.

They walked out of the lodging home and started walking towards the racetracks. "I'll race ya to the racetracks Jack," Chancey looked at him to see if he would take on the dare.

"You're on," he grinned at her and they both took off.

"And I'll run too, but I ain't racing," Race started jogging.

"Same here," Kid Blink said and jogged by Racetrack. As usual Jack was behind. He tried the sneak approach and tried to trip Chancey, but it didn't work. He only ended up tripping himself. He could see the racetracks and he was still behind and he could see the faint grin of a certain announcer he knew and loved to be friends with.

**Chapter 6-The Past Comes to the Present**

"_And 'ere comes Chancey as usual racin ' gainst the clock and Jack, but can she make it? And she crosses the finish line first and leaves Jack in the dust! Whatta race! An' Racetrack and Kid Blink ain' t racin and we thought we'd see them actually trying to beat Chancey today. _She beat ya again Jack…I'm startin to think you are lettin her win," Spot, being very proud of his announcing skills, looked at Jack with a grin and Jack just smiled back.

"Whateva ya want to believe, Spot," Jack looked at Chancey and she just laughed. She took her eyes off Jack and saw a girl walking towards them. The girl didn't look older than herself and she had short brown hair a little shorter than her own. She wore overalls and a dirty, but still pink shirt (she also had some pretty spiffy shoes on).

"Are these your friends Spot?" the girl asked in a pitch a little bit higher than Chancey's. She walked over to Spot and stood beside him inspecting the four strangers in front of her. The four Manhattan newsies did the same thing to her….inspecting from head to toe.

"Yeah day are. Dis is Shoesie Smith ev'ryone," when Spot said that, Chancey just nodded. She had never seen such bright colors ever in the life until now when she looked at Shoesie's shoes.

"I'm Jack…..nice to meet ya," she looked at him and said back,

"Same here." She said. He spit on his hand and she shook it in disgust.

"Just like Davey," he whispered in Racetrack's ear.

"Only she is braver den 'e is…who knows what kind of germs are in youse's spit," Racetrack whispered back.

"Hahahaha," Jack faked a laugh, "youse a comic genius."

"I try," he whispered once again and chuckled. Shoesie looked down and Racetrack introduced himself and did the same as Jack.

"And I'm sure youse spit is much betta," Jack said after Racetrack got done copying him.

"Naturally," Racetrack agreed. Jack was about to smack him, but he figured that wouldn't make I good first impression Shoesie or help his relationship with Chancey. Kid Blink did the same as both of the guys, but first he tipped his hat. "Whatta clown" Chancey thought and rolled her eyes. They talked for awhile and they all decided they just wanted to walk around and see if there was anything interesting happening on the streets. They were walking and the guys were talking about the races and Shoesie got very bored of this so Shoesie walked over to Chancey. Chancey just watched her. Shoesie had a big grin on her face and Chancey just kept walking.

"I didn't hear your name. You know I am Shoesie, so who are you?" She looked at Shoesie and studied her eyes.

"That is because I didn't say it, but you don't really want to do a spit handshake do you?" Chancey answered.

"No thanks. I have had my share of those. Please just tell me what your name is."

Chancey sighed "My name is Chancey if you must know." Shoesie stopped dead in her tracks.

**Chapter 7-Remebering the Past**

"What did you say your name was? I didn't catch it the first time," Shoesie looked at her and Chancey turned back to her and started walking towards her. She just looked at her with a far out look. "What does she really want from me? And why is she so antsy to know my name? She doesn't seem familiar or like anyone I have seen in these parts for a long time," Chancey pondered all this before words came out of her mouth.

"Do ya want me ta spell it out for ya? I'm Chancey," she walked on and went up by Jack and started listening in on the races. She added in comments whenever she could and Shoesie just walked. She ran up by Racetrack. All she could think was "Could it really be my 8 year old friend? Could it really be the girl I have missed for 8 years? And if so, why doesn't she remember me? Why didn't she hug her best friend as tight as she could and not let go? If it is, she really got an attitude from the boys and a different look. Why? Why doesn't she remember like I remember her? Why? Could it really be? Who is she?"

They kept on walking and after awhile they sat down on some grass and started talking. The guys were, once again, were talking about the races (Racetrack started both conversations of course) and the girls were once again close enough to have a conversation, but the only one that wanted one was Shoesie. She was sitting by Chancey and as much as she didn't like starting conversations, she felt like she should. She leaned over to Chancey and said "I like your shirt. It is pretty unique and your hat is amazing."

"Thanks. I like me hat and shirt too. I 'ave 'ad me hat for as long as I can remember. Youse should get one too….I'm sure youse would look good in it. I like youse's shirt, but I wouldn't wear it because a hate the color pink. And youse's shoes are da coolest shoes I've eva seen." Shoesie was happy that Chancey had finally started a conversation with her because she didn't think she would. Shoesie felt like talking again so she added on to her questions. She wanted to know more about this Chancey she might have known years before.

"Thanks. What is your full name….mine is Shoesie Jawzalen Smith. Shoesie is just my Newsie name, but I don't usually go around spreading my real name. Easier for people to find you when you spend your name around just a few people."

"I know what youse mean. Say youse's real 'ame to one or two persons an' it spreads like wildfire. Me full name is Chancey Mackenzie Dabarberack. I'm not goin to tell youse me real 'ame. Youse cool an' all, but I can't take dat risk," Now that was definitely the deciding point for Shoesie. She knew it had to be the Chancey she knew when she was 8, the Chancey she had to leave behind (of course not on purpose), but all she could think that moment was "Why doesn't she remember me? Or does she and just doesn't want to admit it?"

**Chapter 8-Buried Secrets**

Jack, Spot, Kid Blink and Racetrack had walked over to a bakery to get a little something to eat so the girls were left alone. Kid Blink and Racetrack kept on joking that they should leave the couple alone and Jack just smiled and pushed them towards the bakery. Shoesie looked at Chancey. "Do you remember me?" Chancey looked at her confused.

"What do ya mean...I just met ya 3 or 4 hours ago….I don't understan'," Chancey took her eyes off her and just looked down at the ground puzzled.

"You know what I mean….my name is Shoesie Jawzalen Smith and I was your friend when you were 8. We both lived in Manhattan and we did everything together. The one day I left you a note on the tree we were suppose to meet me at and you haven't seen me since then because we moved. Your real name is Dani Mackenzie Dabarberack and you escaped the orphanage when you were 5 in hopes of a new future selling papes. You change your name to Chancey so the orphanage or refuge would have a hard time finding you again and that plan didn't work the best but still, you did. We met when we were 6 and we were tight. We did everything together and we loved each other dearly. How can you not remember that big of a part in your past?" Chancey looked at her. Shoesie thought she looked like she was going to cry, but she wasn't. She was trying not to let out her anger, but it didn't work.

She just nodded and said softy, "It's kinda hard to forget the most painful part of your life and no matta how much ya wanta forget it, it comes back and stares youse in the face. It was the day a lost me best friend and the day after when I had to get a brace for me hand because I fell outta tree after I read a note." She looked away and started to shout, "Me life was ruined dat day." Shoesie just and thought about all she put her through. Chancey put her left hand up and staring back at Shoesie was the black wrist brace. Chancey put her arm down. At that moment the guys walked out of the bakery and Chancey looked up at Jack. Jack looked back and he could see anger in her eyes. "Come on Jack……..I wanna leave." She got up and started walking back towards the lodging home. "Bye Spot," she said as she walked away.

"Bye Chancey," he said back confused. Jack ran after Chancey while Racetrack talked to Spot for a little bit. Kid Blink did the same as Racetrack.

"What's da matta Chancey? Why do we 'ave to leave so soon? Aren't we gonna eat? What's da matta?"

"My past is back." He stopped and looked at Shoesie and it hit him. He started to walk with Chancey again and so did Racetrack and Kid Blink started to walk and say goodbye to Spot at the same time. Jack just hit himself in the head. "I should have figured this out before. I'm so stupid," he thought and he walked by Chancey's side. He looked over at her and she looked pretty mad with her fists clenched. Even though she started to cry, she still looked like she was mad.

**Chapter 9-Avoiding**

Chancey couldn't forget that night no matter how hard she tried. It was about a week later and every time she would see Shoesie, she would just walk the other way and of course Shoesie noticed. So did Jack and he was determined to do something about it. He saw Chancey and walked over to her. "What is happenin' Chancey? Ya just found youse's best friend from youse's childhood. I thought ya would be givin her hugs by now. What is it?"

She looked down at her feet. "The keys words in all ya just said were "from me childhood" and dat is definitely were Shoesie has stayed all dese years so why am I supposed ta love 'er again?"

"Because she used to be youse's best friend! Why can't ya see dat! I know ya see it because ya see Shoesie. Ya know she has come back and ya know youse can be friends again. Youse love 'er Chancey. Youse always have. Why can't youse look in yourself and she dat?"

"Because dat was all in me past. Don't ya see? Youse's me best friend now. Youse always have been me best friend and youse always will be and dat is all youse have ta see!" She stomped off and started trying to sell her papes again. Shoesie was looking over at Jack. Jack noticed and walked over to her.

"Chancey wants ta forget da past." He looked at her all she did was say,

"Yeah, I noticed," Shoesie looked at her feet and Jack went on.

"I think youse should talk to 'er. See why she wants ta forget that youse ever existed. Just try. I'll try too, but I think she would listen to youse better den she would listen to me."

"I'll try, but I don't know what will happen." Shoesie walked over to a bench and sat down to try and think. Jack walked off and started to sell his papes again. Shoesie thought and thought and then she decided she was going to figure out Chancey that night. She was going to follow Jack. She was going to find Chancey. She was going to talk to her. She was going to set everything straight. She was going to see her best friend again whether she liked it or not. She was going to fix the whole she made 8 years ago. She was going to hug her best friend again. She was going to do things with her best friend again. She was going to go to the newsie lodging home.

**Chapter 10-Lost Promises**

Shoesie walked into the lodging home of Manhattan. Kloppman was sitting at the front desk and he looked up at her. "Can I help ya?" he asked looking at her. He thought it must have been a girlfriend or something.

"Yes...I...um am looking for a girl named Chancey. Do u knows anyone with that name. I wish to speak to her alone." Shoesie tried to look up the stairs, but it didn't work.

"No I am sor……….,"

"It is ok Kloppman," Shoesie looked at the stairs and Chancey was walking down them. She looked at Shoesie. She walked out the door and Shoesie followed her. Once they got out there Chancey started the conversation, "so why did youse come here? Are youse's lost? Well, Brooklyn is dat way." She pointed in the other direction and started walking back in.

"What is going on Chancey? We were the best of friends when we were younger and now you won't even spare me a glance. What is up?" Chancey turned around and started walking back towards Shoesie.

"The truth is youse left me 8 years ago and youse left me in the dark. The only person I had ta go to was Jack and I love Jack and all, but it is better ta have a girl 'round. Youse promised youse would come and find me and I have never seen youse's face in Manhattan. What was dat about? Youse know how hard that was for me. And sure youse are here now and maybe we could become really great friends again, but what if ya leave again? The worst moment in me life will repeat itself and I couldn't bear dat…I think my heart would break," she ran into the lodging home and ran up the stairs. Shoesie tried to stop her, but Chancey ran to fast. Shoesie stopped and watch her run up the stairs. She ran to her bed and jumped on it and cried and cried. Jack tried to see what was wrong. He looked down the stairs and saw Shoesie sitting on the stairs crying too and he knew right away.

He walked down the stairs to her and sat down. Kloppman noticed this was pretty personal so he went into his own room. "What did she say to ya?" Jack asked looking at her. She raised her head a little and looked at Jack.

"She said that she was afraid of having her broken heart again," she started to cry again and he put his arm around her.

"Well, I'm not trying ta take sides, but I can see why she doesn't want ta try to be friends again. If youse would have seen 'er after youse left Manhattan. She didn't sell many papes so I had to pay for some stuff she needed, she would go ta bed late at night, and she would, if she played cards, just not even try for 2 years. After dat she pretty much forgot it seemed like, but I guess she didn't. We all tried to cheer 'er up and it worked after awhile. We finally saw 'er smile again and now she is me best friend….everything to me because I know how it feels to have nothing too. I will 'elp anyway I can, but I don't wanna hurt 'er more than she has already been hurt." he looked at her. She looked back.

"I would never do that to her. It was my parents…..they didn't like Chancey and now Chancey wants nothing to do with me. I am not going to leave her again and if I do leave I will ask her to go with me. Why can't she see that? My parents wanted me to move to Pennsylvania so I would never see her again and get some schooling in, but I refused and they left me. She isn't the only one that lost everything she had. I was on the streets and I met Spot and he took me into the newsie business."

"Good ole' Spot."

"Yeah well it hasn't been easy to give up my live in like a second."

"Youse both went through da same thing. Once Chancey sees dat, she'll be youse's friend again."

"Yeah, That should do it."

"I will try ta convince 'er. She might listen to me, but I can't promise anythin."

"Thanks," she said. He gave her a little hug and walked up the stairs. She went out into the cold, dark street. As she walked, she thought to herself "now I see why she won't come back to me. No one in the world. Now I feel the same way. I got to do something so we can be friends again and maybe sell papes together." She started walking faster and finally she got to Brooklyn. She walked into the lodging home and went to Spot. "Spot…..I am going to spend the day in Manhattan tomorrow. K?"

"K," he said back, "what for?"

"I just got some business I have to take care of. I will sell extra papes the day after tomorrow."

"Don't bother. I will sell for youses."

"Thanks Spottie."

"What are boyfriend for?" he asked and flashed his charming smile.

"I don't know. I never had one, but I will be sure to tell you once I get one," they both laughed for awhile and then she went over to her bunk bed. "Oh Spottie," she thought to herself, "You are definitely not a city boy, but still charming." She smiled and got ready for bed.

**Chapter 11-Convincing Chancey**

Chancey walked out of the lodging home. Jack followed her and they were heading to get their papes. They walked and they walked. Normally they would race, but Chancey didn't feel like it. When they got there, they got their papes and started selling.

When they were done selling, Chancey saw Shoesie in an alley. She motioned Chancey to come to her and so she did even though she didn't want to. She thought she might be hurt or something so she went. When Chancey got there and Shoesie started talking. "Chancey you know I would never leave you. I love you my friend. Why can't you see that?"

"If youse love me as much as ya say youse do, explain to me why ya left meese in da first place." Chancey started to walk away.

"Wait Chancey. I will tell you the story. I woke up that morning and my parents said we had to leave. I didn't know why, but they pulled me out the door. I tried to write a brief note and stuck it in the tree. Later I figured out that they didn't like me playing with a street girl which was their words. We moved to Brooklyn that day because of it. They thought I would pick up bad habits from you. About 4 years later, my parents saw you around Brooklyn, with Spot (they didn't know who Spot was though) and Jack (they didn't know him either even though they have seen me with you and him before). Anyway, they tried to get me to move to Pennsylvania and I said no. They left and Spot found me and took me to the lodging home. I have been trying to get along without them ever since. I just was just about to get into the process of trying to find you, when you found me."

"I'm sorry Shoesie and I get it now. I am sorry for bein such a stubborn old friend." She started to walk away again this time with her head down. Shoesie grabbed her shoulder. Chancey turned around and looked at Shoesie.

"You mean best friend?" Chancey started to cry and so did Shoesie. They hugged each other and couldn't stop. They walked out of the alley and had their arms around each other. Jack smiled when he saw them walking together. He came to up to them and hugged Chancey.

"I'm glad youse got your best friend back Chancey," he whispered in her ear.

"I 'ave always had it," she whispered back in his ear, "I just never noticed. And sure, Shoesie may be me best friend, but dat doesn't mean she is me only one right?" He looked at her and shed a tear himself.

She smiled and put her arms around him and Shoesie.

"Right," he laughed and put his arm around her. Shoesie did the same.

"Let's go," Shoesie said. They started to walk off. Chancey looked over at the street and saw Spot. They stopped and put their arms down.

"Spottie boy. What are youse doing here? Why are youse at Brooklyn?" Jack asked.

"Not happy to see me?" Spot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, but I didn't expect to see youse in Manhattan this time a day today," Jack answered.

"I'm here because I wanted to know why I was sellin papes for a certain person this morning," he looked at Shoesie.

"You already answered that question for me. Because you're my boy," and when she said that, Jack and Chancey looked surprised.

"What?" they both said looking at both of them.

"What can I say, I'm in love. Sue me," he looked at Shoesie and laughed. "Anyway I really came here to hang wit my friends. Can't a guy do that once and a while?"

"No….it is against the law," Chancey looked all serious when she said that and then she started laughing.

"I'll show youse the law," Spot said and put a fist in the air. She laughed again and this time he started laughing too. All 4 of them started walking this time. They didn't know where they were going, but for once in 8 years, Chancey finally felt whole again. Like she had a family again.

**Chapter 12-Love At Last**

Chancey woke up and greeted the new day. She was on a bottom bunk and she got up and looked at the top bunk. "Shoesie wake up." Chancey shook her and she didn't seem to be getting up. Chancey started to walk away when Shoesie jumped on her back. They both tumbled to the ground and laughed uncontrollably. Jack saw this laughed to. He helped them both up and looked at Chancey.

"I'm surprised Spot let his goil go off and sell 'er papes all by herself," Jack joked as he helped Shoesie up.

"Ohh be quiet Jack. Your not a comic genius," she said seriously.

"Rats," he stomped away and when he turned around he was smiling at Shoesie. He had went into the washroom and was shaving for no reason once so ever. He had shaving cream all over his fingers and he went over to Shoesie. She looked at him with wide eyes and started running away as fast as she could. He followed her and chased her all over the lodging home. Chancey just laughed her head off. When Jack finally gave up, he walked over to Shoesie. "I like your hat. New?"

"Yep. It shows that I will be a newsie until life throws something better at me." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me, but you know all newsies don't wear those kind of hats?" he asked.

"Yeah. Some wear stupid black cowboy hats and put them on at no certain time for no certain reason and most of the time it is only for 10 seconds. No anyone like that?"

"Ohh now you have over done it," he started to run after her again and this time she ran into a changing room and locked the door. Jack walked over to the mirror and started shaving. When he got done, Shoesie came out of the changing room. "I saved some for you," he said and put a little on her nose.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he walked back over to the mirror. She just smiled and walked over to the towels and wiped off her nose. After awhile, Kid Blink started talking:

"Lets go guys. We need ta get to the papes place soon and bother a certain weasel we all know and love to bother," Kid Blink said. We all let out a chuckle.

"Guess I'm not da only funny newsie in da neighborhood," Racetrack admitted to Kid Blink and let out a chuckle himself.

"Yeah, but youse's are da best at poker," Kid Blink admitted back to Race even though everyone already knew that.

"Naturally," Racetrack said and they walked out of the lodging home laughing. Mush had joined them in laughing even though he had no idea why they were (that explains Mush most of the time though: clueless).

When they were already to go, Chancey, Shoesie, and Jack went out of the lodging home. They walked along and Jack kissed Chancey on the cheek. "Dat is for bein my goil," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned over to his ear, "And dis is for bein my boy," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. She started to whisper again, "youse are not gonna win." She started to run off. Jack followed and laughed as he did. Shoesie started to run a little too followed by Kid Blink, Mush, and Racetrack. They ran to the papes place as fast as they could. When they all got there, they were all out of breath, but they were still laughing. Chancey went over and bought 200 papes. Jack walked over to Chancey. Chancey started to laugh and she said "Youse won," she said and handed him 100 of the papes. He took them gratefully.

"I 'ave never seen youse this happy Chancey. I like it."

"Me too." She kissed him on the cheek again and after she was done she started to hum "Carryin the banner". Jack smiled and sang,

"It's a fine life, carryin the banner tough and tall."


End file.
